Single Ladies
by RaineyLolita
Summary: After Ichigo refuses to commit, Rukia and the girls hit the club. Irony strikes as Ichigo and the boys try to have a night on the town. IchiXRuki, some IshiXHime, implied RenXRuki. Some suggestive words.


_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Well, how'd it go?" he asked nervously. "The test came out negative," she replied. He sighed in relief. She sat down beside him and looked curiously into his eyes. "Ichigo, do you think that someday, you'd like to have children?" she asked. "Well not in the near future, but eventually, yeah," he replied. "Like when we're married?" she asked hopefully. "Not this again, Rukia, I told you, one day I'll marry you, just not yet," he replied frustrated. She slapped him. "I don't have to take this! Orihime and Uryu are already engaged and they started dating a year and a half after us! I spent three years with you, and I'm done!" she screamed as she bolted out the door.

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me  
_

Rukia accepted Tatsuki's offer to party with the girls that night and was dancing with Renji of all people. She had pulled out the sexiest non-lingerie outfit she owned and was dancing up a storm to celebrate her freedom of Ichigo. Of course, as irony would have it, Ichigo was there with the guys trying to cheer up. And he was PISSED. Rukia flashed him a smirk that told him, "Your loss."

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
_

"Man Ichigo, you really are an idiot," Uryu said to him. He and the others couldn't help but stare at Rukia as she danced to the pulsing hip-hop music from the speakers while barely letting a few centimeters come between her and Renji. And the way she did it without spilling a drop of her drink was just amazing. Chad grumbled in agreement, Keigo just gawked and babbled, and Mizuiro just played with his phone, while stealing glances at the sexy woman that Rukia had never shown anyone but Ichigo. Ichigo came within a few steps of Rukia and Renji before saying, "What the hell are you doing?" "I don't need your permission to have fun," she replied in a bitter I-told-you-so voice.

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me  
_

"I didn't say that. And I don't want us to be over," he replied. "I'm sorry, but I want commitment," she punctuated her sentence by doing a sexy spin and drop move.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh  
_

Deep down, Rukia still loved Ichigo. If he wasn't so damn dense he'd see that she didn't need to get married right away; she'd be content if he just popped the question, as humans like to say. He could give her everything she dreamed of: a place to stay, love and affection she'd craved since she was young, all the clothes she could think of, and dizzying pleasure, but he didn't want everyone to know that she was his, like she did. Ichigo was now all alone, since Orihime had given up on him and he didn't really have eyes for anyone else. Rukia was now gone.

_Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rangiku, and Momo all began to dance together as a new song came on. While they danced, Ichigo just glared, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro stared in awe, and the club seemed even livelier than ever. The girls all put their hands up and moved them to the rhythm of the song as they danced.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh  
_

Ichigo swore that he saw a small brilliant stone on the ring finger of Rukia's left hand, and noticed that Renji still danced only centimeters away from her.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_


End file.
